


duckie pjs

by fangbianmian (instantfood)



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Implied Relationships, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:11:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/instantfood/pseuds/fangbianmian
Summary: Jongho rolls his eyes, presses a kiss to Hongjoong's neck. "You do realise Seonghwa-hyung is your boyfriend.""So?""You're telling me to fuck your boyfriend?""Is that why you've been holding back?" Hongjoong laughs. "No need to worry, my dear baby, I trust you two."—In which Jongho’s too prideful for his own good, Seonghwa’s a bitch, and how the maknae is a slut for his hyung’s pretty eyes. Oh, and he wears cute duckie pyjamas in this.





	duckie pjs

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: the working title was mommy hwa but i had no idea what my original idea was so i just went with the flow yeehaw
> 
> enjoy my two-day work (not including the one night this idea was concieved)

Jongho is used to getting what he wants.

 

He might be tiny, yeah, but he’s also a force to be reckoned with in his own right. (The fact that he has a big dick also makes up for his lack of height.) He’s used to being obeyed, both in and out of the bedroom, which makes Seonghwa all the more infuriating when he throws Jongho one more stupid smirk and a dismissive flick of his wrist when San whispers about their most recent escapade. He knows all the members come running to him whenever they need to, and he delights in the knowledge, dragging it out as if to taunt Jongho.

 

All in all, Jongho is fed up with stupid, tall Seonghwa with his stupid cock and his stupid, stupid smirks, and he’d like to fuck all the cockiness out of him.

 

 

 

 

 

Seonghwa snorts when he pushes him against the bathroom sink. He’s obviously seen him creep up from behind through the mirror, but he allows himself to be manhandled enough for Jongho to grab at his hair and hiss in his ear. It’s a difficult position, what with their vastly different heights, hut Jongho makes it work.

 

“What were you _doing_ today?”

 

Oh, Seonghwa knew, of course, what exactly he was doing when he pressed his ass against Jongho earlier at the radio show. He wasn’t stupid. He’d even giggled when he’d spotted Jongho’s semi, ghosting cold fingertips on his slacks and nipping at his ear. Even sweet, oblivious Mingi had taken notice, and that was nothing short of a Christmas miracle in April.

 

“What was I doing?” Seonghwa hums, playing dumb. The only thing that betrays him is the amused glint in his eyes as he trains them on Jongho’s through the mirror. He laughs. “As I recall, Jongho darling, I was with you the entire day.”

 

It happens so fast that Jongho doesn’t even comprehend it. One second he’d had Seonghwa pinned under him, and the next he’s the one his back pressed against the bathroom counter. He blinks up at Seonghwa. Oh _wow_ , hyung had really pretty eyes. How had he never noticed that before? Like—like dark galaxies swirling in them.

 

“O-oh.”

 

Seonghwa laughs at that, calls him cute and presses a kiss to his forehead.

 

Jongho is so stunned he doesn’t realise Seonghwa’s gone until five minutes later. He traces where Seonghwa’s lips (stupid, perfect lips) graced him with their presence, then catches himself. He storms out of the bathroom, face flushed and fuming in his duck pyjamas.

 

He doesn’t dwell on the fact he can still feel the ghost of the brief touch.

 

 

 

 

 

It doesn’t stop there, though nothing quite as outright has happened since. Seonghwa still teases him when they could easily be caught, Jongho still ignores him. He presses bruising kisses on San, Wooyoung, Mingi—where only the members can see—as if to see how much it takes to rile him up.

 

Jongho fights back. He sends them back with cum still leaking out of their asses, all wobbly legs and dopey smiles. He fulfils all their darkest fantasies just to see the look on Seonghwa’s face when they tell him what they’ve been up to, even if that’s sort of fucked up. He even entertains the idea of fucking darling Yeosang but dismisses it just as fast. Jongho wants to tango with Seonghwa, not _die_.

 

It goes on for another two weeks until Hongjoong gets tired of them.

 

“You two really need to— _fuck_ —get your shit together,” he pants, moaning high and pretty when Jongho thrusts into him again and again.

 

“What? I—hyung, _please_ —I don’t know what you’re talking about?” Jongho moans as Hongjoong gets a small hand on his throat, more for support than actually choking him, but it still feels like heaven. His hips stutter and lose their rhythm, and a whine from Hongjoong serves to punctuate.

 

One, two more and Jongho's coming, eyes rolling to the back of his head as he shakes and squeezes tiny Hongjoong in his arms. The pressure must have done something to the older man because he reaches his own climax right after with a loud cry of Jongho's name.

 

They collapse in a heap of sweaty limbs and quiet pants. Jongho thinks this is his favourite position to end, slumped on someone else's chest. Hongjoong nudges his shoulder, complaining about how he's _too heavy_ , but all Jongho does is snort and nuzzle closer into the crook of his tiny hyung's neck.

 

After a while, Hongjoong sighs and pauses his hands in Jongho's hair. "I wasn't kidding when I said you and Seonghwa should figure out your stupid—" He waves his hands in an attempt to find the words. "Sexual tension, you know?" He looks down at Jongho, patting him on the head. "You're my favourite dongsaeng, okay? Don't tell Yeosang or Mingi, but yeah. Don't do any stupid shit and fuck up my respect. That's hard to get."

 

Jongho rolls his eyes, presses a kiss to Hongjoong's neck. "You do realise Seonghwa-hyung is your boyfriend."

 

"So?"

 

"You're telling me to fuck your boyfriend?"

 

"Is that why you've been holding back?" Hongjoong laughs. "No need to worry, my dear baby, I trust you two."

 

 

 

 

 

Jongho mulls over Hongjoong's words for the next few days. His hyung has obviously told Seonghwa what happened, because the latter takes every opportunity to make innuendos and flirt in Jongho's direction. The affection amps up by a _lot_ too, to the point where the managers have to intervene. He whines to Hongjoong about it, but all he does is shrug noncommittedly.

 

“Maybe if you’d just fuck him like he’s been wanting you to.”

 

So now they’re in the same compromising position as before, just on a bed. Jongho’s back in his duckie pyjamas, though Seonghwa is in a tank top and shorts. He must know what they do to Jongho, because he’d taken one look at Jongho’s expression and pulled him into his room. He barely has the mind to think _Where’s Hongjoong?_ before he’s pulling Seonghwa down to kiss him.

 

Kissing his hyung is like making the discovery of a lifetime—Seonghwa tastes sweet then sharp then _there_ on his tongue. Jongho can’t help the little moan he lets out when Seonghwa licks into his mouth. He thinks it’s weirdly hot how he gets off on Seonghwa’s arms bracketing his head and muscled thighs in between his legs. _He could crush me under him right now,_ Jongho thinks dizzily as he chases the feeling of their tongues sliding filthy against each other.

 

Seonghwa grins awkwardly when they separate for air. “So do you want to do this or…?”

 

“Uh?” Jongho blinks, dazed and quite a bit kiss-dumb, if that’s even a thing. He tries to get his bearings upright, but that’s also kind of really hard with Park Seonghwa above him. He sounds befuddled when he asks, “Do what?”

 

It’s Seonghwa’s turn to look at him incredulously. “Fuck?”

 

“O—oh. Yes?”

 

Seonghwa snorts and Jongho blushes, nudging him. The older man doesn’t seem to mind, instead pecks him softly on the mouth again and slides down until his own mouth meets the tent in Jongho’s pyjama pants. The cartoon duck-print stretches almost obscenely over his half-hard cock, but that’s clearly not a problem when Seonghwa pulls his pants down in one fluid motion.

 

Jongho’s cock, free of its confines, slaps his stomach with a wet sound. His face flushes red when he catches Seonghwa staring at him with an inscrutable expression. Oh Lord, what if he thinks his dick looks weird? Jongho’s always thought it looked like it bent slightly to the right and—

 

“Always wanted to do this,” Seonghwa murmurs, pressing a kiss to the flushed tip. Jongho’s utterly _mortified_ when he feels himself harden more in his hyung’s unfairly soft palm. As if he feels it too, Seonghwa looks up at him and smirks. “Ever since Sanie told me how big you were. How pretty—” Another kiss, this time to the base of his dick. “—how nice your cock is.”

 

“Keep the sweet talk for your boyfriends.”

 

“What, I can’t compliment someone now?” Seonghwa rolls his eyes good-naturedly at him. “Feel free to pull on my hair if you need to.”

 

“What— _oh_ ,” Jongho makes a choked-off sound when he sinks his mouth down on him. It’s hot and wet and he has to suppress a whine when Seonghwa’s nose grazes his happy trail. His commendable efforts fail, however, when he feels his dick hit the back of his throat, and he almost cums right then when Seonghwa looks up at him through his lashes. Honestly, only Hongjoong has ever looked this pretty to Jongho, but he might be a new contender for his spot. Man, their group were all insanely beautiful, now that he thinks of it.

 

He looses a breath when Seonghwa breaks eye contact and starts bobbing his head up and down. Fuck, his lips were soft, too. Jongho feels himself fall apart under his hyung’s almost professional ministrations, hands threading through his silky hair, more of a caressing touch than actually pulling.

 

Jongho’s eyes fly open when he pulls off his dick, earning an amused look from Seonghwa. That’s getting _really_ infuriating. ‘Don’t worry, I’m not that cruel. Pass me the lube, will you?”

 

Even though he has no idea what he needs lube for, Jongho rifles through his bedside drawer to find the half-depleted bottle the two roommates share, and hands it off to Seonghwa. He murmurs a soft word of thanks before he going back down to suck Jongho off again. He hears the sound of the cap being flicked open even if Seonghwa’s tongue never stops laving along the underside of his dick, and all thoughts fly right out the window when he feels a cold finger pressed against his rim.

 

He moans, legs spreading wider to make room for Seonghwa, and he can almost _feel_ his stupid smirk from up here. He ignores him and wriggles around to show that he _wants it, please pretty please?_ With an affirmative hum, Seonghwa smooths his free hand along his thigh to tell him he understands, then pushes until he’s knuckle-deep into Jongho.

 

Jongho’s hips buck up involuntarily, but since Seonghwa’s somehow the most amazing at fellatio, he doesn’t budge. He only focuses on making Jongho come undone on his fingers alone, or well, singular finger. The stretch barely even stings, because the older man finds all his weak spots easily, and then his prostate, and God does Jongho scream when he brushes against the hard nub.

 

In no time, Seonghwa has worked two, three fingers into him. “Fuh—feel so full, hyung please—” Jongho keens when he rubs all three fingers against his prostate again, fucking feebly into his mouth. He briefly wonders if his jaw is sore by now, acting more like a—a _cocksleeve_ than actively trying to suck the life out of Jongho, but then again, he can always pull off if he wants.

 

Seonghwa hums, eyes searching for his again. Through his heavy lids, he meets his too-intense gaze, and that’s what unravels Jongho: the dark irises blown wide open with lust. He cums with a wrecked cry, fingers tightening painfully in Seonghwa’s hair. He hears his quiet groan of pain, but Seonghwa never makes to move, only stays until Jongho’s sure he’s emptied his load for the next century.

 

Panting, he loosens his death grip on the other’s now messy hair. Seonghwa, in turn, slides off his softening dick with Jongho’s release still in his mouth. Jongho curls up into a ball as he watches Seonghwa reach for the tissue box Hongjoong keeps on the bedside table ("For sneezing!") and spit it out. He grabs one more to wipe off the lube still on his fingers, grimacing at the feeling.

 

“Hyungie’s still—still hard,” he points out, voice hoarse.

 

“Hm?” Seonghwa smiles softly as he runs his now-dry hand along Jongho’s thigh. Jongho notes that his voice is scratchy from the blowjob, too. He hopes he hasn’t ruined his hyung's throat. With a kiss to his temple, the hyung in question slides his legs off the bed. “Don’t worry ‘bout me, baby. I can take care of it myself. I’ll just grab something to clean you up, huh?”

 

Jongho pouts, something he’d thought he’d never do in his life. “But I wanna help hyung,” he whines, reaching for Seonghwa’s hand. “Hyung was so good to me.”

 

He doesn’t think he imagined how he hears Seonghwa’s breath catch in his throat. “How—how do you want to help hyung?”

 

Jongho doesn’t miss a beat, pulling him back onto his bed and fumbling until he’s between Seonghwa’s glorious thighs and the latter is on his tummy. “I wanna kiss hyung, eat hyung out,” he breathes, tugging at Seonghwa’s basketball shorts until he gets the hint and lifts his hips enough for Jongho to help him shimmy out of them. “Wanna make hyung feel good, like hyung made me feel. Want hyung to _cry_.”

 

Seonghwa grins, shakes his ass teasingly at him. “Go ahead.”

 

With a delighted sound, Jongho rushes to worship every inch of Seonghwa’s bare skin, mirroring before. He presses kisses everywhere, litters hickeys on all the places he can, until his hyung’s skin is mottled red-purple. He smiles satisfactorily when he hears Seonghwa’s sharp gasps and languid moans. Seonghwa obviously has no qualms on being loud, only focuses on the pleasure and lets out sounds that encourage Jongho, just how he likes.

 

Making his way lower and lower, he finally reaches the soft swell of ass. His teeth catch on one of Seonghwa’s cheeks, not being able to refrain from biting again. He hears Seonghwa laugh lowly, and a hand is tangling itself into his hair now as Seonghwa reaches back.

 

“Behave, baby. I’m not a chew toy.”

 

Jongho thinks that he might reconsider subbing all the time just for Seonghwa. He nods, even though he can’t see him and pulls his asscheeks apart, licks his first stripe across Seonghwa’s hole. The first thing he notices is how he tastes; warm and sweet and musky. Jongho thinks it’s the best thing he’s ever tried.

 

He normally has more finesse than this, as proven by how the rest had shook in his hold as they climaxed on his tongue alone. With Seonghwa, though, he eats him out like a starving man, aching for more of the sharp tang. He grips too hard on bis thighs, uses too much tongue. Spit drips down Seonghwa’s balls, soaking through the bedsheets and Jongho isn’t sure if he should be worried about how much he’s salivating.

 

Seonghwa doesn’t seem like he minds, though. He presses his face into his pillow to try and muffle his moans, using both hands now to hold Jongho in place. He’s really, really vocal without his mouth occupied, Jongho learns. A never ending stream of praise leaves his lips, about how Jongho’s such a _good boy, such a filthy boy, yes, he’s eating Seonghwa out so well—_

 

Jongho reaches down for Seonghwa’s dick and oh _wow_. Granted, Jongho is probably girthier, but he still colours when he recalls Seonghwa’s earlier words, about how San had said his dick was big. He couldn’t hold a candle to Seonghwa, long and thick and dripping wet with precum, or maybe he’s just too infatuated with him.

 

“Don’t stop now, Jongie,” Seonghwa laughs breathlessly. “Be a dear and make hyung cum, yeah?”

 

It’s embarrassing how quick he is to obey him. He presses a finger to Seonghwa’s perineum and starts jerking him off at an uneven pace, but it’s clearly more than enough for Seonghwa. He hisses softly as he cums, hot white streaks painting Jongho’s hand, some dripping onto the pale blue sheets.

 

A few moments pass in silence, both of them too winded to speak.

 

“Ah, damn, I wanted to avoid too much cleanup,” Seonghwa says finally, voice sounding back to normal. He stands, pulling Jongho up by his clean hand. He makes him sit on Hongjoong’s bed as he changes the soiled sheets with clean ones from his closet and picks up the used tissues to be thrown away. When Jongho makes a fuss about how he’s cold and dirty, Seonghwa tsks at him but wraps his own blanket around his lower body anyways. He quickly pulls on a pair of new shorts, then tugs Jongho out the room.

 

Tired as he is, he finds himself following after Seonghwa at his request. “The rest of the members are already in bed,” Seonghwa murmurs, “Joongie wanted to sleep with Yeosangie tonight, so we have the room to ourselves, sound nice?”

 

They wind up in the bigger toilet, the one with the washing machine. Jongho watches with steadily drooping eyes as Seonghwa pops the sheets in with the current laundry, then wets a washcloth to wipe him down. He’s even managed to keep his pants unstained, and Jongho giggles sleepily when he squats to help him put them back on.

 

Seonghwa’s movements are methodical and well-practiced. “Hyung,” Jongho says. Seonghwa doesn’t answer just yet, making him sit down at the table first then handing him a glass of warm water. He only nods his head for Jongho to continue when he obeys his words of _Drink up_. “Can we do this more?”

 

“You like this?” Seonghwa smiles, pats his head as he finishes his water. At Jongho’s enthusiastic nod, his smile grows even wider and he cups his face in his hands. “Then of course we can, sweetheart.”

 

He washes the glass and dries his hands on the hand towel, ever so meticulous, then pulls Jongho back up to stand. With a hand back on his cheek, Seonghwa brings him into for a soft, chaste kiss. Soon enough they have to break apart for air, but he finds that he doesn’t mind when Seonghwa’s leading him back to his room.

 

“Hyung,” he whispers, when they’ve turned off the lights and Seonghwa’s pulled him close enough to tuck him under his chin. He can feel the rumble of acknowledgement from Seonghwa’s chest. “You have really pretty eyes, just so you know.”

 

He feels more than hears Seonghwa’s snort of laughter. “Thank you, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to give feedback or at the very least kudos!! i have a malay paper tomorrow this is the only support i need
> 
> find me on twt @[eccejaeyoon](https://mobile.twitter.com/eccejaeyoon)!


End file.
